


Knight of Pentacles

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Knights - Freeform, Kybuck, Pentacles, Tarot, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The twelfth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck.





	Knight of Pentacles

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> Well, the other three knight cards were easy to decide on. I tried to think of other Jedi who might fit, Windu, Plo Koon etc. But with Dooku as the king of the suit, only one other Jedi had any kind of relationship with the Count, besides Qui-Gon. Yoda is probably the most powerful of his order and one of the very few (the only one?) who survived to die of natural causes. So when thinking of Yoda as a knight, the image started to make more sense. First, since knights ride in the tarot deck, I thought of the only time I ever saw Yoda riding anything was the kybuck at the beginning of the 2003 2D Clone Wars cartoon. (Which I love and reference in my fiction all the time.) So the drawing is in the style of that series. In that scene, Yoda is fighting on an unnamed planet, where it was cloudy and stormy looking. I made the scenery a little darker to represent the storm of war, while I thought the clouds looked streaked with lightning in that scene, so I put a bolt of lightning here, to reference the suit of knights is fire. Like nature, Yoda shouldn't be underestimated. As with the king card for this suit, I imagined the element of earth as the physical world. Yoda was in fact 'walking the earth' for nine hundred years, so he was more conscious of it than most creatures. His pentacle is the symbol of the Jedi order, which was not his creation but he led it for hundreds of years, so in that sense he had a long legacy in the galaxy.

[LINK HERE: KNIGHT OF PENTACLES](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/162360814260)


End file.
